Lost Without You
by Moonlight-Rozes
Summary: Sabrina and Lucas have been best friends ever since they were kids but now--she has a crush on him! Not wanting to spoil their friendship she decides to not tell him her feelings. Can the royal treatment convince her to do otherwise? LucasXSabrina
1. Prolouge

**Lost Without You**

**Prologue**

_That day, I woke up with the idea that it was going to be like every other day. Same boring routine, same familiar faces, but... I guess that just goes to show you that you should always expect the unexpected_.

XxXxX

**6 o'clock AM Tuesday June10th 2008**

_Brrring!_

_Bring!_

_Brrrring!_

_Brri-!_

_**SMASH!**_

My brown eyes slowly flickered open and traveled straight to the busted alarm clock I was grabbing onto with my right hand. Small shards of glass where sprawled out over my bed's head board and my pillow and bed sheets. I winced when I noticed the cuts the glass had right on my hand.

"**Great. Happy Birthday to me." **I muttered under my breath sarcastically as I heaved my self out of bed and started to clean up the mess I had made.

XxXxX

**-Later that Morning-**

After I had cleaned up the mess that was made by my battle with the alarm clock an hour earlier (and got yelled at for it by my parents) and got dressed for school, I wolfed down my breakfast of cheerios and milk and rushed out the door. When I was practically sprinting to school, I ran into my childhood friend Lucas…literally.

I had ended up falling on top of him, which cushioned my landing but he had fallen back against the pavement, having no protection. Generally, given the position we were in I would have been flustered, embarrassed, and awkward but I was more concerned about his well-being. I wasn't really heavy or anything and I don't think I slammed into him too hard but still...I was worried.

"**O-Oh my god! Lucas! Are you okay?!" **I quickly sprung off of him and kneeled down beside him. I shook his shoulder lightly. **"Lucas..?" **

He started to open his eyes slightly and I let out a relived sigh and placed over my hand my chest.

"**Sa-Sabrina..?" **He looked up at me, his eyes fully open and alert now. He slowly rose to his feet, gripping a near by street lamp with his left hand to balance himself, holding his head with his right. **"Are you okay?" **

I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks but tried to ignore it. Lucas had been my best friend ever since the two of us were little kids. There was no way I was willing to spoil all those years of friendship over a stupid crush. **"Yeah, I'm fine!" **I assured him with a happy grin as I picked up all of the text books that were scattered across the grass and the pavement. **"Here, you dropped your textbooks." **I said, handing them to him.

"**Thanks." **He took the books out of my grasp but then shot me a strange look.

"…**What?"**

"**Are you sure you're feeling okay? Your face is a little red. Do you have a fever or something?"**

I spun on my wheels my back facing him and started to walk away. I was so luck that Lucas was dense. Anybody else would've figured it out by now. **"Y-You worry too much!"** I managed to stutter out nervously before quickening my pace. We only had about 10 minutes until the first warning bell would ring and unlike Lucas I was not use to being tardy on a regular basis. Though, it wasn't exactly his fault that he had such a bad attendance record, his sense of direction was terrible. That's all. I was surprised that he even made it halfway to school by himself.

"**Wait up! Hey! Sabrina!" **Lucas yelled frantically from behind as he hurried to catch up to me but him yelling just made my speed walking turning jogging and from jogging to running. He yelled for me to slow down so he could catch up multiple times and I just laughed at him.

"**Catch me if you can~!" **I taunted playfully as I crossed the street and finally made it onto the school grounds with 5 minutes left to spare. Lucas followed me inside the building when I finally slowed down to a walk and the two of us walked to Lucas's class. Since I was a year younger than Lucas the two of us didn't have any of our classes together but, I always would walk with him to his first period class just to make sure he wouldn't get lost along the way. Usually I would have walked over to his house and we would have walked to school together that morning but Lucas had told me a few days prior that he could make it to school without me **'getting in this way' **from then on. I just brushed it off though. Lucas just had his moments sometimes you know? And anyway, the only reason he said it was probably because all of his new friends in the 10th grade though it looked weird, him hanging around a 9th grader all the time. Oh well. Sooner or later he would get over it and so would they.

That's what I would keep telling myself anyway.

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Beware of Royalty!

**AN: **Thank you so much for the review Alice! I'm glad you enjoyed the prologue and I hope you'll stick around for the rest if the story

On a different note, I bumped up Victor's age so that he could attend high school with Sabrina, Lucas, Catherine and the rest of the boys who are yet to be mentioned in the story so far ( but all of them will be briefly 'introduced' in this chapter! No worries!) I've also decided to change my writing style from the bold text when the characters are talking to just plain text.

Brace yourselves; a lot of conversations go on in this chapter XD.

Now, without further ado, here's the first chapter!

**Lost With Out You **

**Chapter Two- Beware of Royalty!**

**- Dismissal. English Classroom. -**

The bell chimed loudly finally signaling the end of school for the day and the second that classmates, heard it they all made a mad dash for the door, practically trampling over each other to get out of the room.

"W-Well then. C-Class is dismissed." Mrs. Summers, my English teacher announced timidly from her hiding place under the large teachers desk at the front of the English room.

Since it was my turn to clean up the classroom that day I stuck around to…well... clean up the classroom as the job implied. Plus, I liked Mrs. Summers. She was an easy marker and she was pretty nice to all of her students, even though the students she had to teach during fourth period were pretty rowdy. Okay, scratch that. The class was normal with the exception of Victor and his friends and Kyle's league of insane fan girls (even though he wasn't in our grade let alone our class) who constantly fought with Carlos's fan girls (who again wasn't in our class) and then there was Keith and his small team of obsessed followers…

Okay, I admit it, so my class wasn't normal unfortunately for Mrs. Summers but at least some of us were sane.

"Kinda late on that one Mrs. S." I said with a sympathetic tone of voice as I pushed the chairs into their desks.

She peaked out from under the desk, checking to make sure that I was really only the student left. When her blue eyes swept over my form and the two dozen empty desks she got out from underneath the desk and dusted herself off with the backs of her hands to avoid getting any 'deadly germs' on her palms. She had a slight germ phobia but I wasn't going to hold it against her especially since she was so stressed out about the exams she still had to write for her other classes. Mrs. S then opened her messenger bag that was slung over her shoulder and stuffed the stack of ISU's that were onto of her desk into the bag to bring them home for marking.

"Well I'll leave the rest up to you then." She said with a small smile. "See you tomorrow Ms. Bell." I just nodded to show my appreciation for all the marking she was going to have to do and then she left and the silence blanketed the air.

When I was just about finished cleaning up Victor rushed into the room with a mischievous look plastered on his face. I was over by the black board writing out Ms. Summers's lesson plan for her first period class tomorrow. She hadn't asked me to, but since she left the sheet here I figured that I would be nice and do her a favor.

"Hey Sabrina!" He called out from the door, eager and annoying as ever. I let out a long sigh and placed the piece of chalk I was using on the metal ledge under the blackboard. I dusted off my hands, turned around to face him, and then placed both of my hands on my hips clearly showing him that I was in no mood for whatever stunt of douche-baggery he had planed today.

"What do you want?" I asked, already finding myself peeved at him.

He took long strides over to a desk at the front of the classroom and sat down on its table top, swinging his legs over the edge. "Your boyfriend is coming. He's with some blue haired chick. Think he's cheating on you?"

I could tell he was referring to Lucas and Catherine. I felt myself twitch angrily. Victor was probably going to try and push my buttons.

"Lucas and I aren't dating." I stated simply.

"What about him and what's-her-name?" He asked looking oddly concerned.

"Her name's Catherine and they aren't dating either." I said. "The three of us hang out together. We're friends."

"Think I stand a chance with her then?" He sounded hopeful. I knew the Catherine had a thing for him. I wanted her to be happy but I thought she could do SO much better than Victor. He was immature, annoying and super obnoxious and he always pulled pranks on everyone, teachers included, and got his friends to join in.

I rubbed my temples tenderly as I held in the urge to tell him that I wouldn't let him within spitting distance of my friend. Then, I walked up to him, and gave him a good look up and down. I was going to have to do the right thing here sadly. I let out an exaggerated sigh. I just knew I was going to regret this later.

"Just ask her if she wants to start going out with you. It isn't that hard." My eyes then drifted over towards the door when Catherine and Lucas walked in. Catherine seemed really hyped up about something. She didn't even bother saying hi to Victor before she sprinted over to me and took me down to the ground in a tackle hug.

"Ahhh!" I screamed as both Catherine and I landed on the floor.

My best girlfriend burst out in laughter as a squirmed from underneath her, trying to get her to get off of me. She was sitting on my stomach, pinning me down, and she had on her infamous 'You have some explaining to do' face, pout included.

"Why the hell did you decide to stay late on your birthday Sabrina?!" She barked. "Don't you remember the plans we all made?" She poked me in the face to show her disapproval.

"Well…it was my turn to clean the classroom today so I figured that it was okay Cat." I replied. I used my secret weapon: "Puppy dog eyes" to seal the deal and I watched proudly as she completely caved and climbed off of me. Cat held out her hand and helped me up and then she glared at me.

"Damn you and your puppy dog eyes." She seethed as she placed her arm dramatically over her head. "My one weakness!" And at that point she had pretended to faint. Without so much as a word to one another, Lucas and I had caught her and dragged her out of the classroom leaving poor, confused Victor by his lonesome to contemplate why he had a crush on with such a weird girl who had equally strange friends.

**-After School/Walk Home-**

After Catherine and I walked Lucas to his house the two of us continued on our way home. We gossiped and joked around as we normally did but then I suddenly felt bored, washed out, drained and I let out another sigh for the umpteenth time that day.

Catherine looked over to me. She seemed concerned. "What's wrong Sabrina? What are you sighing about?"

I stared down at my feet as we walked. "It's nothing. It's just that life is kind of boring right now." For the second time that day I could feel the blood flood my face. "I-I know it sounds silly, but can't a handsome prince just come along and whisk me away?"

To my surprise Cat didn't tease me as she normally would have. I guess it was because it was my birthday so she decided to let it slide. Thank god.

She grinned. "Well, maybe our school has a prince!" she said cheerfully.

I was quite for a minute but then I thought it might be fun to play along since she wasn't teasing me.

"Really?"

"Really!" She paused for a second as she thought over her answer. "Like, maybe Victor!"

I just about tripped over my own feet. "V-Victor? The class clown?" I stammered out in disbelief. No way was my mortal enemy prince material.

"Yeah! He's always running around playing jokes on people!" Cat scared me with her enthusiasm towards Victor. I forced back a gag and luckily she didn't take notice and continued on. "He's so cute! Somehow you just can't hate him!" she squealed.

"Tell you what Cat, you can take Victor as a prince any day. Completely free of charge, I promise."

She rolled her eyes. "Well there's Keith. Victor's polar opposite."

" Keith, huh? I don't really think he's my type."

"Why not?" Cat pried.

"He's always reading some hard looking book and he's too prefect. Perfect grades, perfect attendance record it's just too much for me to aspire to." I shrugged.

"That's true." She nodded with understanding.

I let out a laugh as I thought of the next boy we knew who could have been a prince.

"Hey, what if Carlos was the prince?" I offered between giggles.

Catherine's eyes bugged out of her head. "What, Carlos?! He's always hitting on every girl he sees in the hallways!"

"Yeah, he actually just hit on me yesterday!"

"Seriously?! What did he say?"

I paused as I tried to recall the corny pick up line that Carlos had used on me and as I remembered it I wasn't sure whether to gag or to giggle some more.

"He was like, 'Won't you dance the waltz of love with me?' Or something like that."

Cat laughed. "That's so cheesy!"

"I know! It was so funny! I just about died!" I started to laugh when the realization dawned on me. "But, come to think of it, isn't that something a prince would say?"

"I guess so. Like in fairy tales and stuff." She shrugged. "Hey, what do you think about Leon being the prince?"

"Leon? He's kind and considerate. I wouldn't mind if he was the prince."

"You know," Catherine started. "He waters all of the plants in the school's greenhouse! Mr. Smith doesn't even ask him to!"

"He's like the big brother you can always count on!" I said happily.

"Oh! And there is one by we shouldn't forget Sabrina."

I felt my whole body tense up. I was afraid she would bring up Lucas and make the conversation awkward.

"Who?"

"Isn't it obvious?!" She shouted excitedly. " Kyle, the basketball superstar!"

"K-Kyle?!" I shirked "Isn't that a bit of a stretch?"

"He does have a lot of fans though right? Don't you think that kind of counts as being princely?" I watched as Cat swirled a strand of her hair around her finger. She was off daydreaming again, definitely picturing 'Prince Kyle'.

'How did I end up with such a boy crazy best friend?' I found myself thinking.

"Kyle is good looking and he's popular but I don't know if I would like him being the prince." I said.

Cat nodded. She had chosen to put her daydreaming on hold until the two of us would go our separate ways. "I totally get what you mean Sabrina. I'd be afraid of being attacked by all of his obsessed fan girls!"

The two of us broke out in loud laughter just thinking about it. As I was wiping the tears from my eyes however, I noticed Catherine's entire face light up in some sort of sadistic glee. I stopped laughing and the nervousness set in.

"What would you do if Lucas was the prince Sabrina?" She taunted playfully with a smile.

What happened to not teasing me because it was my birthday today?

"Um…I don't know. Just act the way I usually do?" I offered weakly. She just pouted at me which told me she wasn't pleased with the way I had answered her.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. I'll kick any girl's butt who comes within and inch radius of him. Is that better?"

Cat moved her hand in a wishy-wash motion. "Meh. It's satisfactory buddy."

By now Catherine and I had made it to our houses. We were next door neighbors with is part of the reason why we became friends. Well, that, and the fact that our mom's were good friends with one another. Come to think of it, if it wasn't for my mom I don't think I would have met Lucas either. I was lucky that my mother was such the social butterfly.

Cat walked up her drive way to her front steps. "Remember! We're going to walk over to Lucas's house at 5:30 so make sure to be all dolled up before then~!" she called out in a sing-song tone of voice making sure to shut the door behind her.

I just blushed and quickly ran up the front steps to my own house and shut the door behind me quietly and dashed up the stairs at lightning speed to go get ready for the party activities that Catherine and Lucas had planned for tonight.

**-Bedroom. 5:15 pm-**

I rummaged through all my dresser drawers in a panic. I only had 15 minutes until Catherine and I had to get going over to Lucas's house and I still hadn't decided on the perfect outfit to wear! Millions of accessories and other articles of clothing completely covered my bedroom floor and it was becoming a challenge to walk over to my mirror and back to my dressers to change my outfit because of that. If only Catherine and I where going out, I wouldn't have really paid too much attention to my clothes but since Lucas was going to be with us and since all he sees me wear most of the time is our school's uniform, I really wanted to impress him with my killer sense of style (even though I didn't really have good fashion sense but whatever.)

After about another 3 minutes or so I had picked out my attire. I had chosen to wear light blue jean shorts with a pink tank top and my slip on sneakers that had a paint splatter design. For accessories, I picked out my signature yellow heart hair clip and a tote bag that had cute little anime style characters and words in different fonts and colors all over it. I left my hair plain and un-styled.

Sure, my choice ended up being pretty safe in the end but I still thought that I looked good enough for Lucas to take some notice without thinking that something was wrong with me again.

_Creak!_

I quickly turned my head sharply in the direction of the closet upon hearing the sound. It was a brand new closet that my parents had bought for me and yet it was making creaking noises? Something didn't add up to me so I hesitantly approached my closet while using my bag as a makeshift shield and extended my free hand to open the closet.

Then, suddenly, the doors swung open and a strange flying animal and a girl flew out of it!

I couldn't breath. I couldn't even think when it was going on.

"W-What's going on?! Who are you guys?!" I hollered at the intruders as I backed away from them. I held my tote bag over my face for protection.

"Hello!" I peaked out from behind my bag to see that the strange flying creature was actually _talking to me. _

"Uh…hi." I didn't really know what to say to it. It wasn't everyday that I talked to flying stuffed animals.

The girl who flew out of my closet along with the talking whatever-it-was had done a face plant right into a particularly large pile of clothes which cushioned her otherwise painful fall. She slowly started to sit up while she worked on repositioning the tiara that sat upon her head.

"Owww.." She whinnied as she ran her right hand over the red mark that had appeared on her forehead gently. When her green eyes opened and locked onto my brown ones the blood drained from my face, hers, however, lit up at the sight of me. She quickly crawled on her hands and knees to make it over to where I was sitting and extended a hand to me for a handshake. I took it and shook it lightly with a weak smile. "Hello!" she chirped happily as she shook my hand. "You must be the me of this world! What's your name?"

My eyes widened. It was true that this girl and I looked identical to one another, with the exception of our eye colors, but coming from a different world seemed truly unbelievable. "M-My name is Sabrina. Sabrina Bell." I managed to croak out.

The girl placed her hands over her mouth and her eyes widened in shock and delight. "No way! We even have the same name? My name is Sabrina Crown! I'm a Princess!"

I was almost positive that my ears went into some sort of shock. This girl looks like me, speaks like me, shares the same first name I do, and, to top it off, she's a princess of a kingdom of a land I've never heard of in a place I never knew existed that is supposedly parallel to the one I live in now. I didn't even bother to ask when her birthday was. If everything else was the same then we most likely had the same date of birth too.

The flying creature flew over to the Princess's side waiting to be properly introduced. Princess Sabrina pointed to the creature that was hovering over her shoulder.

"This is Kip. He's my tutor." She said sounding annoyed. "He's teaching me how to become a proper and well-rounded Queen for when I have to take my fathers place and become the Queen of my Kingdom." I just nodded numbly as I tried to take all of this information in and process it.

"Hello there Lady Sabrina!" Kip greeted as he flew from the Princess shoulder to inches in front of my face. "Kip Hammoon Stallon the 777th, at your service!" He announced proudly, sticking out his chest.

"The 777th?!" 'There where another seven hundred and seventy-seven of these things flying around in that parallel world of theirs?' I thought.

"Well, I suppose an explanation is in order." He said as he removed his pink, girly, looking mask and polished its frame with the back of his red cape before putting it back on. "So, a long time ago, my grandfather…"

"Kip! It'll take all day to tell her that story!" The Princess intervened.

"Oh, sorry! I just lose all sense of time when it comes to my name!" Her furry companion apologized. "Just call me 'Kip'! It's nice to meet you, Lady Sabrina!"

"Nice to meet you, too..." I replied as my eyes worriedly traveled towards the clock which read 5:45pm. I was late!

The Princess had seemed to notice the worried expression I must have had on. "What's wrong?" She asked. "You seem a bit out of sorts..."

I stood up and dusted myself off. "I'm sort of in a hurry so could you just let me whatever it was you came here to tell me?"

"Oh! Sure! Of course!" The Princess assured me as she got up from the floor, dusting herself off the way Mrs. Summers had earlier. Very princess-like. "We came here to ask you a favor Sabrina!"

"A favor?" I asked, clearly confused.

"Well, the thing is, our kingdom hosts an annual dance party called the 'Ball in Saint-Lyon'. She explained. "I'm supposed to partner with some kingdoms prince so for the dance. But…" She trailed off, looking embarrassed.

"But?" I asked her, expecting the worst.

"I'm really bad at dancing!" She wailed. "Plus, the thought of dancing with a man at the ball scares me so I ran away!"

I twitched angrily, understanding where she was going with this. "You want me to take your place at this ball don't you?" I questioned crossing my arms over my chest. The princess was about to retort but I cut her off. "Look, I get that you don't like dances and whatever and that sucks and everything but it has nothing to do with me! I have stuff I need to do here in my own world. And unfortunately for you two I can't dance so even if I _wanted_ to help you there would be no way I could!"

The two exchanged glances. "Well, then. I suppose we'll have to go with the alternative method here, won't we Kip?"

"It seems that way, Princess Sabrina." Kip looked over to me and bowed his head apagogically. "Sorry about this Lady Sabrina."

The Princess snapped her fingers and by magic Kip had suddenly morphed into a handsome teenaged looking boy. Surprisingly, I wasn't completely shocked. I mean, if a princess and a magical talking animal flew out of _your_ closet claiming to be from a parallel world anything else would be pretty easy to believe, wouldn't it?

"You know what to do Kip." She said plainly as she opened the doors to my closet that connected our worlds. It was clear to me now. She was going to force my hand here.

She and Kip were going to kidnap me and the Princess was going to take my place in my world until she decided she wanted to return and resume her duties as a member of the royal court!

I ran over towards the door but just as I was about to open it so I could escape, Kip slammed his hand down against the door closing it. He grabbed my hand that was on the door knob and used it to fling me over his shoulder. He ended up tucking me securely under his left arm.

"L-let me go!" I screamed as I kicked my legs, swung my arms violently, and tried to free myself from his grasp. Just then, I heard the sounds of muffled arguing followed by creaking and loud slam from downstairs.

"Sabrina!" It was Lucas. I knew I was late but I was confused as to why he felt the need the need to come over and get me and since I couldn't hear Catherine calling for me or giving me one of her lectures on friendship I assumed he was by himself.

"Here! I'm up here!" I wailed from Kip's clutches, still fighting him for my freedom.

I heard the pounding of feet against hardwood. He was running up the stairs to get me. I was praying that he would make it before the dynamic psychotic duo would chuck me into the strange world of theirs.

"Throw her in Kip." The Princess ordered. "She needs to be there in time for the dinner party that Daddy is hosting at the castle." She clapped her hands together signaling him to hurry up.

"Sorry again, Lady Sabrina." Kip said to me again. I just glared at him in response. He started to swing me back and forth in order to gain moment but just as me was about to throw me into the vortex…

Lucas swung open the door.

**End of Chapter One**

Sorry for the cliffhanger everybody. I just didn't want this chapter to drag on for longer than it had too… even though it kind of did anyhow. XD;; I hope you all are enjoying this story so far and that you liked reading this chapter!


	3. If The Tiara Fits

**AN:** Thank you so much to my reviewers and people who have added this story as well as myself onto their favorites list!...I hope that made sense. –Nervous laughter inserted here-

Tuni-chan: When I played Princess Debut for the first time I chose Vincent as my dance partner (since he was the easiest prince to win over) but I never liked how he would constantly tease Sabrina! He's so immature throughout the game and can say such rude things. It's payback time Vince! XD

Alice: Sorry about the cliffhanger! D: I'll try to make sure that it doesn't happen often through out the story; I just didn't want to start rambling and make the story spin off into a totally different direction than I had intended. XD;; I tend to do that when I start to get bored with the chapter.

Inumaru12: I thought that since she was a princess she should be bratty because she has been pampered her whole life. I 'm really glad you like the story so far!

Chibi-san415: I'll try to update the story as often and as quickly as I can. Writers block sometimes gets in the way though. I have way too many ideas. lol

Surprisingly, there is a lot of Kip and Sabrina oriented stuff in this chapter that I hadn't originally planned for but it does work with how I intend for this story to go along so…yeah. Here's chapter two!

**Lost Without You **

**Chapter Two- If the Tiara Fits**

"Sabrina!" Lucas called out the moment he opened the door. He sounded genuinely concerned about my well-being which caused my heart to skip a beat even in the midst of my kidnapping. The wind that had started to generate from the swinging vortex in my closet was growing stronger, pulling everything that wasn't pinned down towards it swiftly like a vacuum to crumbs, and at that point the only thing that was grounding me here in my room was Kip's hold on me. Since I was facing the vortex that led to the other world instead of the door, immediately Lucas assumed that my evil doppelganger was me.

"W-What the hell are you wearing? Who are these guys? What the hell going on here!?" Lucas demanded. He sounded hysterical and then he grew quiet. I was hoping that he noticed that the Princesses eyes were green and not my original brown.

"Lucas! She's a fake!" I yelled from my place under Kips arm, still squirming and kicking until I realized that there was one escape tactic that I had not put to use yet.

Biting.

I opened my mouth wide and bit down upon Kips arm. I made sure that my bite wasn't hard enough to break any skin, just enough to shock him so that he would release me. I was hoping that maybe if he let go, I could spread my arms and legs out wide. That way, I wouldn't fly directly into the otherworldly portal. I could stand on the edge of the closets opening, hold onto both of the doors, and close them. Problem solved right?

Yeah. Not so much. My biting idea had worked, and Kip had released me, but all it had resulted in was Kip uttering curse words and the Princess holding a complete fit. She was yelling at everyone and everything and stomped her feet down in a bratty manner. I really didn't get why she was so ticked off because, even though she hadn't planed for my kidnapping to go down this way, I was flying towards the portal anyhow.

As I hurdled towards the portal however, I felt a hand reach out and tightly grasp my leg trying to tug me backward which instantly told me that it was Lucas coming to my rescue. Even though I had wanted him to save me from twiddle dumb and twiddle dumber, I didn't want Lucas to get hurt, or sucked into the vortex, or something that could be just as terrible.

"I-It's okay! Just let me go!" I yelled over the obnoxiously loud wind that was pulling me into the closet. I got no response from him I just felt the hold he had on my leg had tightened and the force of his tug grew stronger. Lucas always refused to give up no matter what the consequences were. It was one of the things that contributed to his horrible sense of direction and one of the things that I liked the most about him.

Unfortunately for the two of us however, the wind that was emanating from the vortex had suddenly grown stronger and Lucas couldn't keep the hold he had on my leg. I was then sucked inside and traveling at light-speed towards to other world against my will.

There was only one thing that I was absolutely certain of and it was this: I better strap myself in 'cause this was going to be one hell of a ride.

**-Waltz Castle Eastern Tower, Princess's Bedroom-**

When the portal had spit me out, I had flown across the room and had landed flat on my face. Luckily, the princess's imported rub acted as a cushion and spared me the otherwise painful landing I would have had to endure. I laid there on the floor for a few minutes, my face in the soft and fluffy carpet, my mind spinning from the events that had just taken place in my bedroom only minutes prior.

Lucas had tried to save me.

He had tried to protect me.

My face flushed yet again at the thought of Lucas trying to be my knight in shining armor or my prince on the white horse. Then my thoughts where drawn back to this afternoon when Catherine and I had talked about the 'hidden' princes who attended school with us everyday. I couldn't help thinking that because I was a princess in this parallel world, could the boys who Cat and I were gossiping about be royalty in this alternate reality too?

_Creak!_

I immediately rose to my feet upon hearing the familiar sound and turned around. I brushed the bits of carpet fluff off of my clothes and focused my attention towards the princess's colossal sized closet; I braced myself for the worst.

"L-Lady Sabrina?" It was Kip's voice. He sounded far less confident than when he tried to chuck me into the closet vortex just moments before and I couldn't help feeling curious as to why.

I stayed silent and just stared at the closet door, waiting for him to climb out so that I could give him a piece of my mind but I was pleasantly surprised at who I saw make their way out of the closet.

"Back to normal, huh Kip?" I crossed my arms and felt a smirk appear upon my lips. It seemed that I had the upper hand now.

The fluffy white creature backed away when he picked up on my change of attitude "N-now Princess! P-Please don't be rash!" he pleaded as he drifted father away, inclosing himself into a corner. Kip seemed to be so panicked that he had temporarily forgotten that he could've flown out of the corner and away from me which gave me the opportunity to grab hold of him. I held him the way that Catherine would always hold her kitten, Toffee, whenever she would misbehave, by the scruff at the back of the neck.

"Let me go! Please! I beg of you! Princess!" He wailed.

"Stop calling me that!" I snapped. "I'm not the Princess! You guys freakin' _kidnapped _me remember?!" I glared at him angrily and he stopped his squirming and whining. He just looked back at me sadly, like he was a little kid who had just been scolded by his mother.

"Sorry _Lady_ Sabrina." Kip said his gaze direct and unwavering and I couldn't help being reminded of how…different Kip had looked in his other form. I blushed yet again that day and upon noticing this, I quickly turned my head away from him and tossed his small fluffy body onto the Princess's king sized mattress where he landed with a small 'thump'.

"Whatever." I said as I walked over to one of the large windows in the Princess's room. I pulled back the pink silk curtains, opened the window and took a deep breath as I leaned on the window sill. I was amazed at the beautiful scenery that existed in this parallel world. There were beautiful flower gardens, gorgeous beaches and lakes and people who dressed like they belonged in the Middle Ages walking along the cobblestone roads. But most surprising thing of all were the animals that I saw who where wearing human clothing! Just to be clear here, these animals where walking on two feet just as humans do and actually speaking to other animals _and_ to humans. I was completely speechless.

"Isn't it beautiful Lady Sabrina?" Kip asked from his place on the bed, sounding cheerful once again.

"Where are we?" I asked, still dazed from the breathtaking surroundings from outside of the window.

"This is the Flower Kingdom! It lies on the Roserasia Continent of this world, Gaia." He announced proudly. Kip floated over beside me and I turned my head slightly to look at him. I could feel him staring at the side of my face.

"What do you want?" I asked hotly.

"Lady Sabrina? We need to get going soon. It's almost time for the dinner party."

I let out a long sigh. "Do I have to go?" I asked. "I mean, is it really that big of a deal if I don't attend?"

"Of course I'll be a big deal! You're the Princess now! You need to attend your own birthday celebration!"

I froze. I knew it. I had a feeling that we had the same birthday. It annoyed me that people I barely knew already knew everything about me and I knew absolutely nothing about them or this strange new world I was in. Kip didn't ask me when my birthday was but I could tell he already knew he wasn't an idiot after all. An uncomfortable silence had set in then, only being broken minutes later when the sound of knuckles rapping against marble filled the room.

"They're here!" Kip screeched while he frantically started to zoom around the room in a panic.

"W-Who's here?!" I yelled at him as I started to feel panicked myself thanks to the spazzing fluff ball.

The door flung open and then a procession of 'Kips' filled the room! They all huddled around me, floating in the air. All of them looked run-down and thoroughly annoyed. One of the 'Kips' with a graying mustache and a violet blazer decided to speak up.

"Princess! We've finally found you!" He exclaimed exhaustedly.

Another one, this one was a girl with sparkling magenta colored eyes and pink fur threw in her five cents. "Lord Crown has been worried about you!" She paused and gave me a quick look up and down. "What in the blazes are you wearing!?"

Then, yet another one of the 'Kips' in a green blazer floated up pushing past the others in a hurry. "Please, get changed quickly Princess! The dinner party is scheduled to begin shortly!"

I backed away from them hesitantly. "H-Hold on! Who are you people?!" I demanded suddenly feeling very overwhelmed by the barrage of questions and comments the Kip brigade was throwing my way. All the furry creatures had shock etched onto their faces at my outburst and I felt a dreaded sinking feeling in my stomach.

Having finished with his panic attack, Kip flew over to my shoulder to try to come to my aid and repair the damage done by my accidental slip up.

"Have you forgotten Princess? They're your servants." He offered weakly.

I was about to go along with it, really I was but then it hit me. If I went along with this, if I pretended that I was really the Princess, I would be doing what she and Kip had wanted me to do and since I was forced into coming here why would go along with this plan of theirs?

I stood up right with my shoulders back. For some reason I thought that if I was just honest about everything that had happened they would believe me and let me go home.

"I don't have any servants Kip because I'm not really the Princess." I said calmly as I made sure to make eye contact with all them silently, I wished that they would take notice of the different eye colors.

"What is the princess talking about?" the mustached one questioned.

"I have no idea…" said the sparkly eyed one.

"Look!" I shouted out desperately. "You guys really don't get it! I'm not the Princess! See?" I pointed each of my index fingers at my brown eyes to emphasize my point.

The blue Kip in the green blazer looked at me sadly and I held my breath thinking that he had discovered the secret that Kip and the Princess were trying to hide.

"Oh no…" He started his concern showing through his voice. "Kip, what potions did you use to help her with her ridiculous disguise schemes this time?" He floated up to me and placed his right paw under on my face. "Her eyes are dirt brown now instead of their original lovely emerald color…"

I was about to go completely postal. Not only had this Kip clone _insulted_ me but he didn't believe me and now he had the nerve to _touch_ me?

"Listen you--!!" Kip had flown right in front of my face and put his paws over my mouth to silence me before I had a chance to say anything.

"Come now! That is not something a princess should be wearing!" The blue one said, having ignored my outburst. "Change with this!" He fished around in both of his blazer pockets before he was able to find what he was looking for: an emerald incrusted tiara. I watched as Kip took the tiara out of his paws and into his own. He smiled as he handed it to me.

"Just put this on and you can transform." Kip had said it like it was the most logical statement in the history of the world. I just stared down at the tiara in my hands hopelessly confused.

"Transform…?" I asked weakly.

"Just put it on Princess Sabrina." He urged.

I hesitantly placed the tiara in my head and within the blink of an eye my previous outfit had been replaced with a beautiful dress that looked identical to the one the real Princess had had on when she and Kip had flown out of my closet back on Earth. I was in awe as I spun around in circles, watching my dress fan out underneath me as I did so. I had never in my whole fifteen years of life ever worn a dress except for my middle school graduation so to me this was a big deal.

"Wow!" I exclaimed happily as I admired my dress and the gorgeous tiara that had made it appear. "What is this thing?" I questioned curiously as I pointed to the tiara that sat atop my head.

Green blazer Kip looked amused. "You mean the tiara?" I nodded and watched him hold in a laugh then clear his throat and continue. "It's a magical tiara! Isn't it obvious?" He studied my face for a minute and then his own face softened. "Anyway, that's for you to have Princess. You can use it to change from now on."

"Thank you." I curtsied femininely and from the corner of my eye I spotted Kip giving me a thumbs up and mouthing the words 'Good job! Keep it up!'

"We'll all be waiting in the Castles Central Banquet Hall Princess Sabrina. Please try to be there soon as possible for it is your coming of age ceremony after all!" Green blazer Kip said enthusiastically as he and the rest of the Princess's servants floated out the door. I closed it quietly behind them and then made my way over towards the Princesses vanity where I pulled out the frilly eggshell white stool that was pushed in under its counter top and sat down, taking a long look at myself in the mirror.

"It even takes care of my make up…this tiara..." I said quietly under my breath as I looked at my reflection. As I was staring at myself in the mirror I was reminded of a problem that Kip, myself, and even the princess back in my world was going to have to overcome.

"Kip, what are we going to do about my eyes? Won't everyone notice if the Flower Kingdoms Princess suddenly has a different eye color?" I asked.

Kip floated over from the bedroom door to in front of my face at what seemed to be light speed and with a simply wave of his gold cheese wand he was able to make a crucial item appear…

Green colored movie contact lenses.

"Where did you get these Kip?" I picked up the small plastic case, staring at it curiously.

"You ask too many questions Lady Sabrina." He said with a small smirk that was unfitting on him in his current form. I shrugged off my suspicion for the time being and after numerous attempts was able to put them in properly. I got up from my seat at the vanity and walked over towards the Princess's marble bedroom door so that I could get out of here and attend the dinner party that Lord Crown had planned. However, just as I was extending my hand out towards the handle to push open the door open, Kip had again decided to magically pop up beside me like some sort of creepy stalker and I jumped.

"W-What?" I stammered out nervously.

"You were shaking. Just relax; there isn't anything to be worried about alright?" Kip said in calm, reassuring tone of voice.

The hidden nervousness that I had harbored upon first hearing about the dinner party I was going to have to attend back in my bedroom on Earth had resurfaced the second my hand had made contact with the marble door handle.

"I-I'm feel like I'm gonna be sick." I turned my head so that I could make eye contact with Kip. "I can't do this!" I whined. "I wanna go home!"

"You can't. The princess has the key that opens the portal to your world." He stated bluntly.

"So that means..?"

"You're stuck here until after the Ball in Saint Lyon is over."

"Seriously?!"

"Just resign yourself to the fact that you're going to be here. There's nothing you can do about it anyhow right?"

"B-but!" I stammered.

Kip transformed back into his human form briefly so that he could pick me up, sling me over his shoulder and carry me out of the Princess's bedroom and to the central dinning hall that was located about fifteen or twenty stories down. I didn't even try to fight Kip like I had last time because I knew that if he hadn't forced me to, I probably would have stayed rooted to my spot due to the nervousness that was beginning thrive throughout my body and consume me.

**- Waltz Castle, Secret Passageway/Underground Maze- **

Kip had decided to take an older passage way that was hidden within the castle from way back when the Flower Kingdom and all surrounding kingdoms were at war with one another, before they had merged into one peaceful continent. The entrance to it was actually in the princess's bedroom. A part of the wall on the northern side of the room would turn inwards when pressed on it was covered over with a large bookcase to conceal it. It was exactly like the hidden passage ways you see on T.V or in the movies. You know, the book cases that when you press a button, they turn all the way around and _bam_ you're in a different room? It was just like that. I had wanted to ask him 'why are we going this way?' but since I had felt like I might vomit I said nothing.

Surprisingly, Kip seemed to know what I was thinking and very vaguely explained his actions. "I'm taking this passage way so that no one will take notice of us." He said as he continued down the stony passage way.

I tensed and my stomach flopped, instantly mistaking his words for that of a vulgar suggestion. "What?"

He chuckled softly. "Don't be foolish Lady Sabrina. I'm not going to harm you."

"Then why are we down here where no one can see us?" I asked. I was still afraid.

"You ask too many questions Lady Sabrina."

Evidently, that meant that that was the end of that and I chose to stop questioning him despite of my curiosity for the rest of the trip.

When Kip and I had reached the end of the tunnel he had taken me off of his shoulder and placed me right side up onto the gray cobble stone walkway. "We're almost there." He said sounding somewhat relived. "The banquet hall is just on the other side of this wall." He gently pushed the wall with the right side of his body, using his shoulder to push into the wall ever so slightly. Some dirt and dust had rubbed off onto his cream colored tuxedo when he did so which threw off his prince-charming appearance. When Kip was in his human form, he was very good looking. This was a fact that I had to admit to myself. He had deep green eyes and shiny platinum blond hair and the very faint tracings of an accent that I couldn't quite pin down to certain location but it made him sound very sophisticated, very royal. His face resembled that of a model, it was very… proportionate in lack of a better word. Kip also was much taller in this form and he towered over me by a good foot or so. I wasn't too sure on how old he was but he appeared to be around the same age as me give or take a year or two.

I snapped out of the daze I was in when I heard Kip quickly mutter a curse under his breath.

"What is it?" I asked.

"There's something blocking the exit. It's pretty heavy, I can't move it." He sounded worried.

"Is…is there another way out..?"

He glanced upwards and my eyes followed his gaze to the ceiling. There was an opening that was covered over with a plank of wood; it seemed to be our only option to get out of there.

Without warning, Kip had placed both of his hands on my waist and lifted me into the air. I let out a small surprised yelp.

"What the hell do you think your doing?!" I hissed. "I'm wearing a dress pervert!"

"Relax, I'm not looking." He said calmly. "I'm just trying to get us out of here."

I wanted to argue with him but there was nothing to really argue about. Even though Kip was tall, there was no way he could have reached the ceiling without my added height. I placed my hand on the blockage to try to feel how heavy it was but the second my hand had applied pressure to the old piece of wood, the majority of it had crumbled away. I coughed loudly as the bits of rotted wood fell down upon me.

"You okay up there?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answered as I felt around the new space I had uncovered, feeling for something to hang onto so I could go climb up the new tunnel. When my hands made contact with a cold steel ladder I yelled down to Kip.

"I found a ladder Kip! Let's go!"

I heard a '_poof!'_ sound fill the cool, damp air and once again the furry version of Kip was floating by my side.

"So..." I began as I climbed up the ladder. "Does this tunnel go to the Central Banquet Hall?"

"It should. Each tunnel in the castles underground maze has two separate routes for each room in case of an emergency." He explained.

"Oh."

It was quiet for most of the trip after that until we got to the end of the second passage way. A wooden door with a latch was at the end of the tunnel and loud music along with lively chattering could be heard on the other side.

"It sounds like everyone has already arrived…" Kip muttered under his breath worriedly.

"It's fine." I tried to assure him. "We can't do anything about it now anyway." And with those words of reassurance still echoing within the cool dark depths of the hidden passageway I undid the latch and opened the door that led to our destination.

**-Waltz Castle, Central Banquet Hall-**

When Kip and I had managed to make our way out of the underground maze tunnel we found ourselves underneath one of the many dining tables that were set out for the Princess's birthday celebration.

After I had shut the door and fastened the latch to the secret door, I eagerly crawled on my hands and knees to get to the side of the table and sneak a peak at what was going on immediately after we got there and I heard Kip scolding me for it in the background.

"Wow!" I exclaimed in a hushed whisper. "There really are princes and princesses everywhere!"

When Kip finally was able to clue in to the fact that I wasn't paying attention to him, he flew up beside me and took a peak at the festivities as well.

"Royalty from across the continent have been invited." He said quietly. "You're going to have to choose a dance partner from among the princes who have attended."

"What?! That's no fair!" I complained loudly. I turned around so I could yell at him. "I thought when the Princess said that she was going to have to have a partner for the dance that he had already been selected or something!"

"Princess! Lower your voice!" He barked, also forgetting to control his voice volume in a moment of mild frustration.

I felt a tug on the hem of my dress and for the second time that day I jumped up, startled and my head on the bottom of the dining table I was hiding under.

"Shit! That hurt damn it!" I cried out, rubbing the top of my head tenderly while also feeling for any dents in the Royal Tiara as I tried to reposition it upon my head.

"Princess Sabrina?" A very familiar voice called out.

I quickly turned my whole body around so I could make eye contact with the girl who had surprised me and what I saw shocked me.

"C-Catherine?" I asked timidly.

"Catherine?" She repeated the name back to me as in some sort of whimsical disbelief. She then let out a gentle sounding laugh as if I had just told a joke that she did not find funny but felt the need to humor me. It was a pity laugh.

The Catherine of this bizarre parallel world looked identical to my best friend back home. There were, as far as appearances were concerned, no differences. I just stared at her because I was unsure what to say. She cast her gaze from my face and onto my furry companion who was floating by my side.

"Kip, is Sabrina okay?" She stared at my face curiously as if she was analyzing it for a flaw, an abnormality. "She seems kind of different today…."

'_Crap! She's figured out our secret!_' I thought. Even though I wanted to go home, revealing my true identity to 'Catherine' wouldn't provide me with an escape route from this strange parallel world. The princess had the key after all.

"No, no. Rest assured everything is fine Lady _Alice_." He put special emphasis on her name so that I would remember it. She gave him a confused 'what the hell is up with you?' look and he shook it off with nervous laughter.

"Um…okay." She replied, seeming to buy our lies for the time being. She stood up from the kneeling position she was in and dusted off her clothing. Kip and I followed after her example as we too crawled out from underneath the dinning table and brushed ourselves off.

It was when I had looked up that I had noticed that my acquaintances and I were now the center of attention. Everyone, including the Princess's father, King Crown had their eyes glued to us. The classical orchestra that had been playing the soothing music had stopped short of completing their musical composition and the melodic sounds were replaced with concerned murmurs and avid gossip.

"Is that the princess?!" A young girl exclaimed

"Wow! What a mess!" A man shouted out rudely.

"Are those her servants? You think they're to blame for this?" Another bystander, this one also a man whispered to an older woman who was standing close to him.

"It's so hard to find good help these days…" The old woman said quietly, allowing her sentence to trail off.

Kip floated in the air without saying a word while Alice stood there with her head down, her brown eyes burrowing into the carpet. The two of them looked ashamed but said nothing to defend themselves so I decided to take matters into my own hands.

I straightened my back and kept my head held high as I elegantly walked through the sea of royalty, making a beeline towards the stage at the front of the room were King Crown and the classical orchestra where seated. When I neared the stage everyone had turned their attention from Alice and Kip and onto me. I took long strides up the stone steps that led to top of the stage and stopped walking when I was in the center behind a wooden podium. I bravely took hold of the microphone that was positioned on top of the structure and adjusted the microphone stand so that the microphone was just the right distance away from my mouth.

_You can do this! Remember you've got nothing to lose! Your not Sabrina Bell in this world your Sabrina Crown! Princess and future queen of the Flower Kingdom! Let's go!_

"Good evening everyone and welcome to my fifteenth birthday celebration. I'm very pleased that all of you could attend despite your very busy schedules. I'm honored."

My audience applauded appropriately and as I was waiting for the noise to die down a bit so that I could continue, I looked out into the rather large crowd and spotted Kip with his mouth hanging open in shock and Alice with a look that clearly showcased her curiosity. I looked over to where my 'father' was sitting out of the corner of my eye. He too seemed intrigued and didn't attempt to interrupt me so I went on with my little speech.

"Please know however that even though I am completely thrilled to have each and everyone of you here in attendance, I am not pleased with the very recent mistreatment of my very precious friends, Kip and Alice."

By this point, the vast majority of the crowd had turned to look back at Alice and Kip who, each had surprised and slightly peeved expressions on their faces. I saw Alice shoot a half hearted death glare my way but I knew she wasn't seriously angry at me; she just didn't like being a spectacle unless she brought on the attention for herself, just like Catherine.

"Now," I continued, making sure to keep a stern, serious tone of voice. "Anyone who has a problem with my friends can answer to me. I will not, under any circumstances, tolerate poor, child-like behavior towards Kip, Alice, or anyone else at this wonderful party my father has worked hard to host. Anyone who feels the need to violate this rule shall be escorted out of the castle. Thank you for listening everyone." I smiled widely. "Let's all have a lot of fun tonight!" I propped up the microphone to where it had been originally and walked off the stage, giving the crowd a curtsy when I reached the bottom step. Then I hurriedly walked over to Kip and Alice (I would have ran but it was hard for me to do anything but walk in heels) and watched the crowd who had been gathered around them dissipate.

"Hey guys!" I said with a smile as I approached them.

Kip floated up to me in a huff and when he got up close enough he took his cheese wand and used it as a weapon to hit me over the head.

"What were you thinking?!" He cried angrily. "You weren't doing anyone any favors and you make a complete spectacle of yourself! That was completely un-called for Princess Sabrina!"

I was just about to start arguing back when Alice swiftly extended her hand outwards, grabbed Kip by the scruff of his neck and tugged him backwards.

"That's enough outta you~!" She said in a playful tone of voice as she mimicked one of one of Catherine's mischievous grins. When I saw her like that, I couldn't help but find myself wondering what my two friends were doing back home. I missed the two of them terribly and I had only been in Gaia for around one hour or so. If I could barely make it through an hour here how was I possibly going to survive here until the Ball in Saint Lyon was over and done with, whenever that was going to be?

"Sabrina! Hello? Are you there?" An irritated Alice was standing in front of me, waving her free hand wildly in order to grab my attention as Kip was still struggling in the other.

"Huh?" I was stupefied having been awaked from a dazed state for the trillionth time that day.

She sighed "Look, for the billionth time, I gotta leave and help out in the kitchen. They're serving the food now."

"Why?"

At this point in time she thought it was appropriate to take her free hand and smack her forehead in annoyance and disbelief. She then held Kip out in front of her face and shook him slightly. "She's kidding right?"

"Of course she is! The Princess knows that _the castle maids have to serve food to the guests!" _ He yelled out, again putting emphasis on the fact in order for me to remember it. I remember feeling shocked, sickened at the fact that my best friend was one of my maids in this parallel world. I felt terrible, like it was my fault that she had to do this line of work. She seemed to pick up on my feelings of empathy towards her and she put a hand on my shoulder and smiled at me. "Cheer up birthday day girl!" I watched as her smile morphed into a sadistic teasing grin, the one Catherine generally used when she was about to bring up the subject I was both terrified and thrilled to discuss: Lucas.

"What is it?"

She winked and nudged me. "Go snag yourself a hottie girl!"

Again I felt the blood pooling in my cheeks. "Will do!" I responded with a silly grin. This girl wasn't Catherine but she sure did look and act like my best friend and that alone made me feel way more comfortable in this freaky closet world I had managed to be transported to.

Alice then flung Kip at me and gave me a thumbs up before she sprinted off towards the crowd of castle staff at the other end of the room, disappearing in the masses of gaudily dressed, pretentious, bigwigs.

_...Gurgle_

I placed both of my hands over my stomach and glanced up at Kip. "Can we get something to eat yet? I'm starving!" I whined as I watched the maids and servants start to set up beautifully arranged plates of cuisine.

"No! We have to meet the princes first!" He exclaimed.

"Aw, man…"

"Come now, don't be like that! Look, here comes a prince!"

I felt a tap on my shoulder and, strangely enough, an instant flash of anger seemed to surge within me at the touch. I turned to face the prince who had approached me and I felt the color drain from my face. Out of all of the boys who Cat and I had gossiped about _this one_ had to be a prince? _This one?_

"Yo! You're the Princess here, right?" He asked me, overly enthusiastic as he always was back on Earth.

I forced a grin and tried to remind myself that even though this boy looked like an exact duplicate of Victor Knight, my arch nemesis back home, the two of us had never met here on the planet of Gaia.

"Yeah that's right! I'm the Princess!" I said faking my enthusiasm and trying to mimic his happy demeanor.

"Cool! My names Vincent Wright but you can just call me Vince!"

"My name's Sabrina Crown. Nice to meet you!" I forced a giggle and almost gagged up the spicy crab sushi rolls that I had eaten for lunch.

"Princess Sabrina, eh?" He gave me a quick look up and down and his gaze made me feel like I had a parasite crawling underneath my skin. He was checking me out and he appeared to be pleased with what he had seen. Gross.

"Nice to meet you too!" He paused and then grinned widely; he had though of an idea.

"This castle is so big! You should show me around later!" He suggested. I wanted to laugh.

"_How the hell am I going to show you around when I don't even know my way around this castle myself?" _I thought.

"Um.." My eyes swiftly darted around the room in an attempt to conjure up a well thought up lie and then I saw him, the princess's father, King Crown, standing near the stage chatting to one of the kitchen workers. Perfect.

"I'll have to ask my father first." I told him, proud for executing such a well thought out fib.

His green eyes lit up with excitement. "I'll go ask for you! Be back in a sec!" He said before he ran off in the direction of the Princess's father and as soon as he was far enough distance away I took it as my chance to run away from him.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Kip scolded as I was running as fast as I could run in the high heels.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm making an escape!" I said as I sped around a corner and started down a dimly lighted hallway.

He tried pulling me back by biting into my dresses collar and flying backward but since he was so tiny his effort had no effect. However, since I was and still am a klutz, I ended up tripping on my dress because I didn't lift the bottom of it far enough from the floor and, to top it off, I broke a heel.

But, hey, at least I took Kip down with me! (His teeth got stuck in the lace) That would teach him for ruining my dress!

"Owwwwwww…." I groaned as my body slammed against the marble floor.

"Are you okay, my princess?" A man's voice said suavely. This voice was easy for me to identify.

I lifted my head off from the marble flooring and looked up only to see a pink-ified version of my high schools infamous, self proclaimed 'lady- killer': Carlos Dominguez.

He offered me his hand and I stared at it for a second before I lifted myself off of the ground only to end up falling again, this time due to my broken heel, but the Carlos doppelganger caught me before I could do another face plant into the shiny marble flooring.

"Thanks for catching me…um..." I let my voice trail off as I carefully kicked off both of my heels, scooped them up and stepped away from the pink haired prince. I then glanced over my shoulder at Kip who was still trying to free his tiny little teeth from the lace collar. I gulped.

The Carlos clone looked devastated. "My name is Cesar Dubois!" He yelled. "Don't you remember Princess Sabrina?! Prince Cesar of the Sea Republic?" He asked me desperately. "It's just a little south of this kingdom!" He basically shouted this part at me and then he stared at me with widened eyes, trying to force me to remember something I couldn't possibly recall.

"Of course I knew that silly!" I said with another one of my forced smiles that looked more like a psycho killer smirk than a friendly 'glad-to meet 'cha grin.'

Cesar's face lit up and I breathed an inward sigh of relief, thankful that he chose to believe me without question.

"So," He started, his lips curving upwards into a grin." I hear you're looking for a dance partner?"

"Uh…yeah? What about it?"

"You should've accepted when I asked you before Sabrina! Then you wouldn't need to look for someone now!" Cesar was now using over exaggerated hand gestures to get his point across.

"Look, Cesar, it's not like you're a bad person or anything but I would prefer to meet all of my potential dance partners before making a decision." I said as I started to back away from him.

He smiled at me, trying to be seductive but failing to do so. "Well, let me know if you ever change your mind. Adieu for now Princess!" And then, as fast as he had appeared, Cesar was gone.

I felt a hard tugging on my dress collar and then I heard a loud tearing sound.

"Finally!" Kip yelled when he was finally able to free himself from the evil lace. He floated back by my side and I guess I made a face at him without realizing it because he looked confused.

"What?"

"Why couldn't you and the princess just stay here in your own world?" I asked him this seriously as my eyes met his and stayed locked with his gaze. It was a question that I had been asking myself non-stop since I had arrived and one I suddenly needed to find the answer to so that I could remain sane while temporarily living in this world.

The comment caught him off guard but he quickly regained his composure. "W-We told you. We brought you here because we need you to take the princess place until The Ball in Saint Lyon has come to pass."

"Why didn't that stupid, selfish, brat just suck it up and go through with the ball?"

I could feel my body start to shake as I allowed my resentment to seep through me. I kept my eyes focused on the tile floor afraid to look any anything else even though only Kip and I were the only ones who were standing in the otherwise vacant hallway.

He grew quite and instead on pressuring to spill whatever secret he was trying to keep hidden from me I sighed and took of my tiara, the dress and the make-up vanishing from my body. This was too much already. I didn't even want to meet the rest of the princes. I just wanted to go to my room and sleep and pretend that all of this was a dream.

I walked away from Kip in bare feet wearing a freshly ripped pair of jean shorts and a tattered tank top while clutching onto my pair of slip on sneakers as he ranted on in the background. I said nothing but my mind was in a flurry. Just minutes before I had defended Kip and even went on to say to the crowd that he was a _precious friend_ which he most certainly was not but it was for the crowd and it probably would have been out of character for me to say anything else.

As I walked away in a random direction I could feel eyes on me but the only thing I was focused on was getting back to the princess's bedroom so I could calm down and collect my thoughts or, more specifically, figure out what the both Kip's and the Princess's true intentions were.

**End of Chapter Two**

* * *

I just wanted to clear some things up to insure that none of you guys get confused.

First: Sabrina's clothes are now ripped because whatever happens to the magical accessory outfit s her clothes transform into affects the clothes she was initially wearing.

Second: The dinner party is going to continue for the first bit of the third chapter! No worries!

.


	4. My Hostile Prince

Thank you all so much for sticking with me until the third chapter! I really appreciate all the support. I apologize for taking such a long time to update this time though. My life was a little hectic and I needed to take some time to focus on my life and whatnot. I'll do my best to get the next chapter out faster! I promise!

Also, I just wanted to point out that, yes, some parts of this story are going to be like events in the game but also that some events may be completely different or even left out if I feel that it is necessary for this story's storyline.

**Lost Without You **

**Chapter Three **

**My Hostile Prince**

**-Waltz Castle Northern Courtyard-**

After a good half an hour of blankly wandering around the castle in my tattered clothes I decided to take a break by one of the fountains in a courtyard that I managed to come across while I was looking for the princess's room.

I took a seat on the edge of the large stone structure and took a moment to calm myself down by closing my eyes while taking deep breaths. I knew that getting all excited and going on a rampage through the castle in a huff wasn't going to do me any favors. I would have ended up making a spectacle of myself and possibly have gotten my cover blown which would've sucked because I unfortunately was trapped in this world until the princess showed up with the dimension portal key.

Lacking the energy to do much else, I lazily watched couples mingle and chat in groups around the courtyard avidly from my spot on the fountain. I could tell by their bright smiles and sighs of relief that the young princesses and princes had found the dance partners they needed to be able to qualify for the 'Ball in Saint Lyon'.

_Hurray for them. _I thought bitterly. _At least they're having a fun, enjoyable evening. _

Being a princess should have been fun. You were supposed do nothing all day and everyone had to adore you. It was in job description. It _should've_ been fun butI couldn't seem to have fun knowing that my prissy doppelganger and Kip had a devised a plan and that I was supposed to follow that plan until they decided otherwise.

I hated being told what to do and I couldn't stand being left out of the know so of course, this fact bothered me.

Just then, Kip's 'catchphrase' boomed loudly in my mind cancelling out any other forms of thought.

"_You ask too many questions Lady Sabrina."_

I felt my eyebrow twitch angrily from just recalling all the times he had said those words to me in the short amount of time I had been in this parallel word.

"Gah! That stupid idiot! That snake!" I screamed in anger as I threw my arms up in the air, tossed my slip on shoes aside and stomped my feet to express how livid I was at the time. I didn't care if doing this would draw negative attention to me. That stupid rat was infuriating!

"What the hell is up with you?" A young man snapped at me. His voice caught me off guard as it, as were many other voices I had heard that night, was far too familiar to my ears and I ended up falling backwards into the fountain with a loud splash due to the surprise.

Laughter and gossip echoed throughout the cool night air and the youth who hadn't already gathered around me when I had been screaming about my hatred for Kip had now decided to swarm around this prince and I.

Again, snotty rich people trashed me but this time they had the nerve to do this to my face, all the while pretending they couldn't see me. I closed my eyes tightly and braced myself, refusing to get up out of the somewhat shallow pool of water until the crowd dispersed.

"Is that this kingdoms princess?" One girl shrieked seeming horrified.

"No way!" Another girl yelled out. I could feel her glaring at me afterwards.

"She's a lunatic! First her stunt with her servants during the feast, and now this!" A young man exclaimed.

"How pathetic! I can't believe that this hoodlum is my countries princess!" Yet another young man shouted out.

I tried to hold back my tears but they spilled over my lids and streamed down my cheeks anyway. I felt myself shake as I desperately tried to hold in the sobs but my resolve shattered when I heard their obnoxious piercing laughter.

Then the prince who had scolded me for my previous outburst did something unexpectedly wonderful.

"Shut up! All of you!" He barked out angrily.

The crowd, taken aback from his actions, immediately hushed.

I could hear the soft splashes of his footsteps in the water and then I felt myself being lifted from the chilly fountain water bridal style. I opened my eyes slightly and looked up to try to catch a glimpse of his face but I was unable to make out anything but a blob due to the tears that still continued to well up in my eyes and cloud my vision. And despite not knowing who he was, I felt my face heat up yet again and I could clearly hear the loud thudding of my heart as it raced. I stayed quite as he walked away holding me, a stranger, in his arms.

**-Waltz Castle Inner Garden-**

When the two of us were a far enough distance away from the crowd he finally broke the silence and spoke to me.

"Are you alright? Can you walk?" He questioned, looking down at me.

I rubbed the remaining tears from my eyes and cleared my throat. "Yeah I'm fine." When I looked back up to meet his gaze I finally came to realize why his voice had been so familiar to me. My pupils widened and my already racing heart accelerated in speed.

"L-Lucas?" I chocked out in an awestruck whisper as I stared at him in shock.

He shot me a puzzled look that also showed concern. "I'm guessing you bumped your head when you fell into the fountain?" He let out an exasperated sigh before gently placing me back on my feet.

Since I couldn't think of anything intelligent to say I just nodded dumbly in response.

He quickly ran his hands through his hair in frustration and let out another loud sigh then he stared at me. The guy was obviously trying to decide whether or not he should've left me there to fend for myself or to stay by me because of the bullying I had just endured. Well… that, plus the fact that I was wearing extremely informal, tattered clothing, running around without shoes on and I was soaking wet with some minor cuts and scratches on my face and limbs.

"Hey, about what I said back there before…I uh..." He paused and shifted his eye contact from me and onto the cobblestone walkway. "I'm sorry about snapping at you before. I haven't been in good sprits lately. I've had to deal with a lot of crap recently and—"

"I-It's fine. Don't worry 'bout it okay?" I smiled weakly and stuck out my hand, figuring that that was my chance for the two of us to get acquainted. "My name's Sabrina Be—er…Sabrina Crown. I'm the princess of the Flower Kingdom. Who are you?"

He looked at my face and then hesitantly looked over at my extended hand and shook it lightly before pulling away.

"I'm Luicano Barbosa, prince of the Garadium Kingdom. Nice to meet you." He gave me another strange look, this time looking me both up and down but not in the lecherous way Vince had earlier. He looked a little more at ease and that in turn was enough to make me relaxed as well. We both walked over and sat down on two long wooden benches that were facing opposite each other near a few rose bushes in the garden. Then he asked me the inevitable.

"What's with those clothes? New fashion trend? Or are you just trying to become more of a rebel?" I could see a small smirk spread on his lips and upon noticing it I reached over and playfully punched him on the arm.

"No. It's just that…" It took me a second to try and phrase why I was dressed this way. Clearly, I couldn't tell the Lucas clone about how the real Princess and Kip had forced me into coming here and posing as the princess until the ball was over. I also didn't want to tell him about the 'adventure' Kip and I had when he forced me to go to the dinner party or about tripping and ripping my dress which resulted in the destruction of my original clothes. So instead I just said:

"A lot of unexpected things happened to me today. My dress clothes ended up getting trashed because of all the chaos that went on in the castle today."

His raised eyebrows indicated to me that he was curious. "What chaos?"

I grinned childishly and shook my head. "I'd rather not talk about it. It was tiring you know?"

Luciano gave me another one of his 'looks'.

"W-what? What is it?" I sputtered out nervously finding myself rendered powerless by his stare.

He quickly rose to his feet; un- buttoned his jacket and then tossed it at me.

I stared at him briefly before springing to my feet. "I can't take this! It's cold outside! You'll get a cold stupid!" I protested, shoving the jacket at him.

The Lucas clone looked at me as if I were ridiculous and he shoved the jacket back to me.

"You're calling _me_ stupid? You're worried that _I'm _going to catch a cold and yet here you are in ripped clothing, soaked to the bone!"

I wanted to make some sort of a comeback but it was impossible to make one if he insisted on using logic. I stared downwards at the dirt and the stone paved path for a split second and then snapped my head up managing to shoot him a sheepish grin due to my lack of common sense. I struggled slightly when I was trying to put the jacket due to it being designed with the frame of the body of Luciano in mind instead of the feminine figure which I possessed, but luckily I was able to get it on without needing to ask for his assistance.

"Sorry." I said cheerfully. "Thanks for lending me your jacket. I'll return it soon okay?"

"Sure."

I smiled at him once more before turning my back to him, making my way in the direction of the courtyard. I was starving and I knew that the banquet hall had to have some food reserved for me seeing as I was the princess… for the time being anyway.

**-Waltz Castle Central Banquet Hall Southern Entrance - **

When I neared the entrance to the Central Banquet Hall I made sure that I was very discreet so that I would succeed in averting yet another mishap however, this didn't end up working due to Alice's sharp eyes. The perky blue haired girl caught sight of me immediately after I had neared the entrance way and stomped her way over to me.

"Where the hell did you go?" She yelled at me angrily.

"W-well I was just taking a bit of a breather I guess…" I murmured quietly under my breath, avoiding her gaze.

I heard her gasp in sudden understanding and then felt her elbow plunge into my side.

"You sneaky little vixen you! When I said to get your self a hottie I didn't ever think that you would hookup with two guys! Let alone Prince grump-a-lot!" She giggled and tugged on the charcoal colored jacket that I was wearing.

"Eh?" I shrieked. "T-that's ridiculous! Nothing like that happened!" I sputtered out defensively. Then I paused for an instant afterwards to replay what she had just said to me. "Wait, what are you taking about? Two guys? I only met one prince in the courtyard…"

"Sure Sabrina, whatever you say!" She taunted joyfully while she grinned a sweetly sinister grin before sharply turning around. I then watched Alice intensely as her brown eyes rapidly examined the horde of wealthy guests; she was clearly looking for one person in particular. When she spotted the man in question she quickly walked through the mass of people to retrieve him and walked back over to where I was standing with him in tow.

When I got a clear look at his face I could feel my cheeks inflame and I glared down towards the floor. Suddenly, the castle's flooring seemed rather intriguing to me.

"What does _he_ want?" I grumbled under my breath tensely.

"Sir Walter Laurence-Sinclair would just like to exchange a few words with you Milady."

"And if I refuse?"

I could hear Alice murmur a colorful arrangement of swear words under her breath in the form of quiet murmurs.

I couldn't stop the smirk that formed upon my lips. However, I was so naïve to have thought that I had "won".

"Come now princess. All I want to do is have a simple chat with you is all. Won't you at least grant me that easy request?" I could easily tell he was trying to use his charm and looks to get what he wanted.

_What an egotistical jerk. Thinking he can just come in here and be mister smooth!_ I thought angrily while I bit my lip.

He placed his hand on my shoulder and tried to get me to walk along with him back outside. I figured that I could either have him escort me back to my room or Alice, and, to me, neither sounded appealing. For me, making this choice was like choosing the way in which I wanted to die because I knew that no matter who I picked I was screwed either way.

I forced myself to look up at the two of them only to be met with two sets of glaring eyes piercing through me. I let out a sigh that evidently let how worn out I truly was show and waved a hand dismissively to Alice.

"You may go Alice. I'll talk to him." I said to her.

"Yes Milady. Understood." And with that Alice scurried off back towards to kitchen. It seemed that although dinner was practically over some of the guests still wanted to have things like after dinner tea and desserts.

When Alice was out of ear shot I hissed venomously at the young man who had gone by the name Walter Laurence-Sinclair and was met with a lighthearted chuckle in response.

"Don't be like that _lady Sabrina._" He said as he ruffled my hair mockingly.

"Seriously, Kip if you call me that one more friggin' time I swear to God I'll shove my fist so far down your throat that—"

"Alright already! I get it. I'll stop."

"Good. You better, or I really will—"

"Enough already." He scolded. "Let's go back. We can talk about whatever is bugging you when we get back to the princess's room okay?"

"…Alright." I answered reluctantly. "But first can we—"

I was then cut off by the loud erupting growl that had escaped from my stomach as if on cue and I quickly casted my downwards once again.

"Does milk tea and cinnamon scones sound good to you?"

I nodded. "Sure."

Kip quickly dashed off to one of the near by tables that was covered with stunningly elaborate displays of sweet confections and sweet smelling tea steeping in big teapots. I watched him as I waited patiently. He grabbed a few oversized cinnamon scones along with one tea pot that contained the milk tea and placed it on one of the silver trays that were stacked near each end of the long table before cautiously making his way back over to me.

We left for the princess's room without saying much to each other, other than the occasional two second conversations we would have in which one of us would state something that was clearly obvious to the other. This is an example of one of the conversations that we had:

"Are you really hungry?"

"No, my stomach just growls this loud when I'm not starving to death."

"Don't get smart with me."

"…._rat_."

"What was that?"

"N-nothing!"

Needless to say to was a rather quite walk up to the new sleeping quarters.

**-Waltz Castle Eastern Tower, Princess's Bedroom-**

After the two of us had made it into the room and had gotten comfortably seated with our tea and scones (he was sprawled out on the floor belly downwards and facing the side of the bed while I was seated on the bed) Kip had given me the go ahead to ask him whatever I needed to ask so long as it didn't, as he had phrased it, 'crossed any boundaries'.

"So," I began from my seat on the princess's humongous bed. "Firstly, who are you really? Are you Kip or Walter? Which is your true…um…" I trailed off as I tried to figure out a way to correctly phrase the next few words.

"You mean which form is the real me?" He asked, filling the stillness in the air.

I sat up straighter and vigorously bobbed my head up and down. "Exactly!"

I could see from the look on his face that he wasn't too sure if he could trust me enough to tell me the answer but subsequent to a good bit of thinking this over he decided to tell me anyhow.

"Walter is, however, Kip Hammoon Stallon the 777th is my actual name." He replied plainly as he took a bite out of his scone.

"Then why bother to be 'Kip'? Do you have some sort of reason for pretending to be a flying stuffed rat?"

This comment was met by a rather weak glare.

"Sorry." I said quickly. "I didn't mean to piss you off it's just…I don't really get your reasoning."

"My reasoning?"

"Yeah." I took a big sip of my serving of milk tea, finishing of the remains of the beverage with an obnoxiously loud slurp. "I mean, why use the whole animal creature getup when you can just be who you truly are all the time? Isn't that easier?"

"Out of bounds." He finished off the scone and moved onto his teacup to drink the rest of his milk tea.

"You mean I can't even—"

"No" He said frankly.

"But-!" I attempted to ask him again.

"Next question please." He said with a victorious smirk.

My face fell knowing that my original plan of interrogating Kip and uncovering his true hidden motives wasn't going to work out, at least not as easily as I had initially hoped. I motioned for a scone and he tossed one straight at my forehead.

"Hey! Watch it!" I reprimanded him, taking the scone from the bed on which it had fallen upon after being thrown at my face and gently brushing it off before I took a bite out of it.

"Are you going to keep badgering me with more questions or can I leave?" He looked up at me from the floor; his head was cradled in his hands elbows supporting the weight for him.

"You can't leave!" I protested and I hopped down from the bed and got into a cross legged position in front of him. I studied his face attentively while I tried to decipher whatever hidden meaning his words may have possessed. "Where would you go anyways?"

He twisted his face into an unpleasant scowl and didn't say a word. I assumed that he did this because in reality he didn't have anywhere to go and was just bluffing to see how I would have reacted.

"Look," I began, my eyes refusing to unlock with his. "I know you're hiding something from me and I'd like to know just what it is."

He had stared back until it he had felt awkward doing so and then he turned his attention back to the silver serving tray which was now free from any food except for a few meager crumbs.

"Damn it Kip!" I reached out and grabbed his face and forcefully yanked it upwards so that I could look at him. "Tell me!"

I could easily read the first expression he displayed as shock but then his facial expression morphed into one that wasn't nearly as easy to read.

He was staring—no, gazing at my face strangely. I instantly felt uncomfortable.

"Kip?" I asked him lightly. "You still in there?"

He inched in closer to my own face and I froze.

"Kip..? H-Hey..this isn't funny!" I yelled. "Was there anything in that milk tea?"

_Knock Knock Knock_

Then he paused, his face inches away and the loud sound of knuckles against marble flooded the space.

"Sabrina?" The elegant voice asked through the thick slab of polished stone. "Are you still awake? I'd like to discus some things with you dear."

I stared at Kip then at the door and then repeated the process hurriedly before unsteadily answering her. I knew this voice anywhere. "Y-yeah, sure thing m-mom! Er—mother!"

"Are you alright sweetie?" She questioned, the motherly concern for her child was very evident in her tone of voice.

"Yes! I'm fine! I just need to clean up a little bit in here before you come in alright?"

"…" She paused briefly and hesitantly responded with a suspicion packed: "Alright."

I took my awareness from my otherworldly mother outside to the prince with the suspicious ulterior motives who was fixated on my face at the moment.

"Stuffed animal mode. **Now." **I ordered curtly. "And please get rid of the plates and tea cups and stuff too while you're at it."

Still staring at me, Kip slowly stood up, backed away, and then promptly shoved everything under the bed before he changed back into his stuffed animal like form like I had ordered him to. He took one last lingering glance before he flew off into the princess's master bathroom….

_Clinck!_

…..And locked the door behind him leaving me to fend for myself for yet another time that night.

_Stupid rat!_

**END OF CHAPTER THREE**

I decided to leave Sabrina's conversation with her mother until the next chapter because I really wanted to get this chapter up for you guys considering how long you all had to wait for an update. ):


End file.
